DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe conciselythe research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application, if the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Vanderbitt University has a long and distinguished history of advancing the science and practice of medicine and preparing scholars for basic and clinical research. The K30 Clinical Research Curriculum, founded in 1999, provides the foundation of support that has strengthened and expanded Vanderbilt's capacity to train clinical investigators. Its 44 current NIH training grants and remarkable expansion of its research programs over the past five years exemplifies its exciting clinical research environment. In 1999, Vanderbilt created a formal alliance with Meharry Medical College to support clinical research and training which has successfully competed for 66 grants and over $100 million in total funding, several NIH funded centers and grants, and a clinical research training program that extensively utilizes the Vanderbilt K30 curriculum. The goal of this proposal is to improve the formal clinical research curriculum developed through the initial K30 award for the multidisciplinary clinical research training of clinical investigator trainees at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Meharry Medical College. This formalized curriculum provides fundamental skills, methodology, theories, and conceptualizations necessary for a well-trained, independent, clinical researcher to make life-long contributions to the advancement of medicine and medical science. The curriculum and learning environment is designed to provide a basis for the development of careers and scientific endeavors across the spectrum of clinical investigation. The training therefore provides preparation for (1) patient-oriented research -including mechanisms of human disease, therapeutic interventions, clinical trials, and the development of new technologies; (2) epidemiologic and behavioral studies; and (3) health services research. The curriculum supports trainees through three degree programs: (1) Vanderbilt Master of Science in Clinical Investigation; (2) Vanderbilt Master of Public Health and (3) Meharry Master of Science in Clinical Investigation. In this next phase of the clinical research curriculum, the program will (1) work with the Vanderbilt Center on Teaching to evaluate and improve each course, (2) expand and improve elective courses for additional depth in selected areas, (3) implement continuous quality improvement processes within all courses and within the overall program structure, as well as continue to recruit and train exceptional clinical investigators. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Vanderbilt University Medical Center; Nashville, TN Meharry Medical College; Nashville, TN VA Medical Center; Nashville, TN KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Dittus, Robert S. Vanderbilt University Medical Center Ray, Wayne Vanderbilt University Medical Center Hazinski, Tom Vanderbilt University Medical Center Ikizler, Talat A. Vanderbilt University Medical Center Dupont, William Vanderbilt University Medical Center Churchill, Larry Vanderbilt University Medical Center George, Alfred Vanderbilt University Medical Center Oates, John Vanderbilt University Medical Center Griffin, Marie Vanderbilt University Medical Center Cooper, William Vanderbilt University Medical Center Bernard, Gordon Vanderbilt University Medical Center in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Disclosure Permission StatemenL Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Form Page 2 Use ll2-inch MARGINS. Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. o Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Dittus_ Robert S. RESEARCH GRANT